Furor Infernum
by absolutemalfoy
Summary: Harry Lestrange is a normal Slytherin - cunning, mischievous, and good with the ladies. But he has a secret - a secret very few people know. Harry is the sole Riddle heir. Regulus Ater - the feared Dark Prince, Voldemort's son, head Death Eater - is Harry Marvolo Riddle-Lestrange. And his life is about to spiral into an insane hell.
1. The Prologue

**Title: **Furor Infernum

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the world of Harry Potter. All rights belong to J.K Rowling. I only own the plot line and a few characters created by me.

**Before You Read: **This is a dark!Harry. This story has characters that are incredibly OOC. I am NOT following canon at all. This story is rated teen/T for violence and language. Rating may change farther on in the story.

Thanks to my beta _siriuslypink_.

* * *

**Chapter One: **_The Prologue_

* * *

A green-eyed child looked up into identical eyes, messy, black hair covering the boy's head.

The owner of the identical eyes was a red-haired beauty – a fair-skinned young woman.

Although their eyes were identical, their expressions were polar-opposites.

The young boy was smiling mischievously.

The woman was crying.

"Harry…oh Harry!" the woman cried, clutching the small boy and pulling him toward her, wrapping her arms around him and turning around, green eyes locking with hazel.

"Lily, take Harry and hide. I'll hold him off," the man told the woman called Lily urgently; his eyes filled with tears as well, though none of them fell.

"James…" the woman, Lily, began crying, reaching for the man.

James wrapped his arms around the woman and the child, holding them both protectively.

A loud explosion was heard from the opposite side of the building, causing the woman to cry harder and clutch the man tighter.

"Lily! Take Harry and hide! Please! I love you, my wife," James told Lily. He pressed his lips against hers softly, turning toward the young boy in his wife's arms and kissing his head softly, "I love you as well, Harry."

James turned from the boy and woman, running out of the room without a glance backward.

The woman sucked in a sharp breath to try and quiet down. She took off up the stairs, trying to put as much distance between the explosion and herself as she could.

"Harry… oh Harry… my son…" the woman cried as she ran, searching for any hiding place, stopping at an open door.

The woman entered the room and closed the door behind her, switching the weight of her son to one arm while lifting a brown stick from her pocket with the other hand. She waved her arm quickly, whispering under her breath hurriedly.

"_Solum sanguinem intretur..._"

A bright blue light left the tip of the stick – now noticed as a wand - rushing towards the door in front of her, engulfing the door in a glowing blue light. It died down as soon as it covered the entire door, sinking into the wood itself.

The woman spun around, still gripping the wand. She rushed toward a small crib on the other side of the room.

The woman sat her son in the crib, and brushed his hair back from his face, pressing her lips to his forehead, causing the young boy to giggle.

The woman pulled away and watched with fear as the young boy's eyes began losing all of their color. His eyes turned a pale grey as the green of the boy's eyes suddenly engulfed his body. The woman shook with fear, not understanding what was happening, afraid for her son.

The green swirled around the boy, glittering as it spiraled from his feet to his head, stopping at this forehead. It left the rest of his body and surrounded his forehead, forming a different shape.

The light instantly stopped, entering the small boy's forehead. The green returned to his eyes, brighter than ever.

The woman stood shock-still, her eyes wide as she looked at the spot where her lips had touched the young boy's forehead seconds before. Instead of a lip print, or smooth skin, a healed cut glistened on his skin, glowing bright red.

The woman instantly understood what had happened:

She had given her son protection.

She used the most powerful magic known to man on her son: Love.

She stared at the lightning bolt shaped cut on her son's forehead, a smile gracing her features as she wiped the tears from her eyes, kissing her son's new scar softly before covering it with his raven hair.

As the woman pulled back, a loud crash was heard from downstairs.

Then nothing.

The woman knew better than to guess who had fallen.

It was her husband who had fallen.

She looked down into her son's eyes, a carbon copy of her own, and whispered to him softly,

"I love you, Harry."

As the last syllable left her mouth, the door flew open and she was hit in the back by a red light.

The young boy's eyes widened with surprise as he saw his mother hit the ground with a thud. He expected her to jump up any second and play with him.

But she didn't.

The boy opened his mouth, whispering his first word,

"Mummy?"

The boy stared, not understanding why his mother lay on the floor, not getting up to play with him. Why was she ignoring him?

The boy heard footsteps and turned his gaze to the door, eyes wide as he saw another man at the door.

The man had dark hair, just like Harry. He looked much like Harry, except his hair was perfect. And his eyes. His eyes were blue. The darkest shade of blue ever seen.

The boy cocked his head to the side, watching the man's face as he openly smiled at the boy.

Harry giggled at the man's strange clothes, knowing his parent's wore the same clothes as well: robes.

The man walked toward Harry, the smile never faltering.

Harry watched curiously as the man stopped in front of him, reaching a hand forward and brushed it through his messy, raven hair.

Harry giggled softly and looked up at the handsome man in awe.

Harry's eyes widened and glinted with happiness as the man spoke to him.

"Hello, son."

Then, the man and Harry disappeared with a small pop.

* * *

**Author's Note: **In my mind, I think that it's not Voldemort's horcruxes that destroyed his appearance, but when he was destroyed by the rebounding curse. So for this story, Voldemort still looks like the incredibly attractive Tom Riddle. His eyes do turn red as he becomes angered or happy, but that's it. Other than that, he isn't 'snake-man'.

NEXT, would be that _Solum sanguinem intretur_ means _'Only The Blood To Enter'_ in Latin. It's a spell to only allow people related to the caster to enter the room/building (Created by my own imagination, of course)**. **Thanks to _AzraelLilith _for correcting my translation over a year ago.

And now, not to make an insanely long AN, but I'd like to point out that this story was posted nearly a year ago. It was my most popular story and I still feel bad for deleting it. Now that I'm older and my writing has matured some, I've decided to rewrite and repost the story – also try and finish it. Just though I'd point that out.

_Furor Infernum_ means _'Insane Hell'_ in Latin for those of you who are curious.

**Reviews are my cocaine – be my drug dealer? (:**


	2. Do It Now, Remember It Later

**Before You Read: **_Disclaimer in chapter one. _This story now takes place in the first month of Harry's 6th year. Title of this chapter from the song of the same title by the band Sleeping With Sirens.

* * *

**Chapter Two:** _Do It Now, Remember It Later_

* * *

"We're going to be in so much trouble…"

Harry turned around to look at who spoke, smirking at his best friend Draco Malfoy.

"Honestly, Draco, I thought you were a Slytherin."

The platinum-haired boy glared at Harry, walking ahead of him at a brisk pace.

"Tsk tsk, Draco. You know better. Wouldn't want the basilisk to be hungry, would we?"

Harry and Draco were currently wandered the many tunnels to the entrance of The Chamber Of Secrets. Ever since Harry's second year, when he opened the chamber once again, the basilisk was a common friend of his. Harry had taught the basilisk to let Draco be. Harry and Draco normally came down into the Chamber to admire the large serpent and talk of unspeakable things that couldn't be heard on the 'surface'. Since Harry, his father, and Salazar Slytherin himself were the only humans who could gain access to the Chamber, or even knew of its entrance, it was the ideal place for private conversations.

Draco stopped before a large circular door with seven snakes carved on it. Harry hissed quietly in parseltongue, causing the outer snake on the circular door to slither around, the other snakes recoiling inward to allow the outer serpent free passage. Once the snake created the full circle, the door glowed a soft gold and swung inward allowing entry.

Draco stepped in and Harry followed, not bothering with calling the basilisk, for he knew it would be out searching the Forbidden Forest for food by now. Since Harry had opened the chamber, Draco convinced him that instead of _bringing_ it food, he should just grant the basilisk freedom to roam the Forbidden Forest. To cut the story short, no more centaurs lived in the forest.

Draco walked toward the end of the long chamber, Harry following. Harry inhaled deeply, letting the familiar place soothe him. Since he came to Hogwarts, the Chamber became his refuge.

Draco stopped before the large statue of Salazar Slytherin and grimaced, causing Harry to smirk.

"Don't make fun of my ancestors, Draco. I might just ask the basilisk to give you a lesson in history."

Draco glared at Harry before he sat down, leaning against the statue of Harry's ancestor. Harry sat next to him and examined the Chamber. The large pillars had intricate designs of snakes coiling around them, looking as if they'd crush them at any given moment. Surrounding the pillars was water, glowing a faint green from the color of the walls and high roof. To the left of Harry lay large pipes, which the basilisk used to travel around in. Harry looked down at the tiled green ground and smirked. His ancestor obviously loved green. Harry was brought out of his examination of the Chamber by Draco's voice.

"So? What'd you bring me down here for?"

Harry turned to his best friend and looked back at the floor, examining it further. Eventually, Harry looked back up. He had a wide smirk on his face, his eyes glinting sadistically.

"I had my first mission last night."

Draco's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He sat still, gaping at Harry quite bluntly. Harry's smirk grew even wider as he spun around so he was facing the statue, and lay backward so he lay on his back and faced upward. He stared up at the tall ceiling before turning to Draco who still stared at Harry in shock. Finally, he seemed to snap out of it.

"T-that was you?"

Harry nodded, his smirk the widest it'd ever been.

"You-you…it's gone, Harry! It's wiped out! All of it! Not even a single pillar, not a sole survivor!" Draco finally exclaimed, his eyes widening in awe – and fear.

"Draco, I know this. I was _there._" Harry answered his best friend with an annoyed look, turning his gaze back toward the ceiling.

"Why?"

Harry looked back to Draco, a confused expression on his face.

"Why there? Why was it entirely obliterated?" Draco finished, seeing Harry's confused expression.

"They planned to overthrow father." Harry replied simply, shrugging his shoulders as he lay his hands behind his head.

"OVERTHROW THE DARK LORD? HARRY! HAVE YOU GONE MENTAL?" Draco exclaimed, his voice echoing off of the spacious and hollow chamber.

Harry raised his eyebrows at Draco's outburst, but otherwise showed no emotion.

"Harry, how in _hell_ would they overthrow the Dark Lord? What even happened?" Draco asked curiously.

Harry groaned.

"Testing. Experiments. Superior blood, new creatures. They didn't know who was what, or who was safe or not, so father ordered me to wipe it out. The entire place, the whole building. Yes, before you say anything, it was incredibly hard. It was even harder for it being my first mission and my first serious attack. I've fought with the other death eaters, of course I have, where would I get my practice? And I've also done many raids. But last night was the first time I fought any other seriously experienced wizards. It was incredible. Normally, the entire attack would've taken hours and aurors would've shown up. We destroyed the entire building within ten minutes and escaped with time to spare, though," Harry told Draco in a bored voice.

"Harry, you destroyed Beauxbatons," Draco told his best friend, eyes wide.

Harry just smirked and returned his gaze to the ceiling.

"Now that this little conversation is over, let's head to potions. I still have to keep up appearances, you know," Harry said, standing up and disappearing with a pop.

"HA-" Draco began before groaning as Harry reappeared five steps away.

"You're so gullible," Harry laughed before walking to the exit of the chamber.

"How is it gullible if you _actually_ disapparate?" Draco asked, smirking as well.

Harry ignored him and continued his way to the exit of the chamber.

* * *

Harry and Draco slipped into the Potions classroom easily, not a single remark from Snape. It was one of the great things about being a Slytherin – you never got crap from Snape.

Harry ignored the professor and other students completely as he walked toward his seat in the direct center of the room. Harry reached his table, dropping his bag casually next to his seat and leaning over to whisper in his neighbor's ear.

"Hello, _my dear._"

He felt the girl shudder under his breath, so he smirked and sat down in his seat. He grabbed his parchment and quill from his bag, setting them on the top of his table. He already knew everything about the potion being brewed, but he copied down pointless notes anyways.

"... The bottom section of Deadly Night's Shade must be cut in exactly two millimeter pieces for the potion to turn the appropriate color..."

Harry ignored Snape's annoying babble. He couldn't stand his potion's professor at all. Harry honestly wished that Snape had been invited to the Death Eater meeting when he was just a baby that had introduced them all to Harry. But _no, _Snape was a spy. Harry narrowed his eyes at the greasy-haired man's back. He didn't trust him one bit. Harry needed to seriously tell his father to test his loyalties.

Harry was brought from his thoughts as he felt a hand clasping his own, fingers entwining with his. He turned his gaze to his left, and looked at the girl sitting next to him. Her straight brown hair hung over her shoulders, coming to a stop just below her breasts. Her eyes were a striking grey as she looked at Harry, a shy smile on her lips.

Harry smirked at her and returned his gaze to the professor, trying his best to pay attention. This was interrupted when the door to the classroom flew open and a girl bolted in. She stopped in the middle of the front of the room and calmly began walking toward where Harry sat. He smirked wider when her eyes landed on him. She glared at him openly - something none of the students of Hogwarts _dare_ try - and walked past him, sitting at the table behind him.

As she sat down, the entire class turned back around to Professor Snape who was glaring at the young woman bluntly.

"That'll be twenty points from Gryffindor," he said to the girl before continuing whatever it was he taught.

As he turned back around, Harry leant back in his seat so his chair leant against the table behind his, and turned his head slightly,

"So, what's your excuse this time?"

Harry felt a book collide with his head and yelped in astonishment more than he did pain.

"Mr. Lestrange, keep your bothersome babbling to yourself," Professor Snape called out as Harry massaged the right side of his temple. Snape turned toward the board and waved his wand as he talked, causing words to be written as he continued on with the lesson.

"What the _hell_ was that for?" Harry hissed behind him.

"Mind your _own_ business," the girl replied, and Harry bet she was glaring at him, "And wipe that smirk off your face."

"You can't even see my face!" Harry whispered back, still smirking.

"It doesn't matter. I know you are," she replied before turning to the girl next to Harry, "Daphne, can I borrow a quill?"

Harry snapped his fingers and a quill from Daphne's bag flew toward the girl behind him. The girl next to him, Daphne, dug her nails into his hand tightly.

"What!" Harry exclaimed, glaring at the girl next to him.

"I believe she asked _me._ Not _you,_" she replied sternly, rolling her eyes at him before focusing on Snape again.

Harry laughed softly and continued to watch Snape for the rest of the class.

* * *

Harry ducked the blows delivered to him and quickly grabbed the swinging fists of his girlfriend, Daphne Greengrass. He pulled her towards him and quickly pressed his lips to hers, stopping her ranting. She complied and instantly kissed him back, using her anger in their kiss. Harry pulled away finally, gazing into her eyes.

"Now, darling, why am I the worst boy friend ever?" Harry asked softly, pulling her closer to him again.

"I-I don't remember," she whispered, futilely trying to press her lips to his once again.

Harry smirked and pulled away, releasing one of her hands and pulling her after him down the darkened corridor.

Harry walked along the dark, chilly corridors of the dungeons and toward the upper floors. He watched the flames in the torches that lined the corridors cause eerie shadows to dance across the walls. He pulled Daphne after him as they walked up the final staircase to the Entrance Hall.

Harry walked toward the large entrance door and outside onto Hogwarts Grounds, the summer air blowing his hair into his face. He looked around the Great Lake until he saw what he was looking for.

He walked hand-and-hand with Daphne toward the shade of a large oak tree on the shore of the Great Lake where two people were seated. He saw how the girl sat in the guy's lap, lips locked, arms around his neck, his around her waist. Harry instantly felt his protective side flare up.

"OH DRACO," Harry yelled, a teasing - even flirtatious tone – used. He hoped the two would break apart.

As he expected, the girl removed her arms from the platinum-haired boy's neck and glared at Harry. He just smirked back and walked toward them, sitting next to them on the shore, Daphne sitting next to him.

"Hey, Daphne!"

Harry looked up to see Pansy Parkinson, Blaise's girl friend, waving to Daphne. He turned to Daphne who kissed him softly on the lips before standing up and taking off after Pansy.

"I really don't want to sit here anymore. You totally ruined the mood, mate," Draco told Harry, standing up and walking toward Theo Nott who had just come out of the castle.

"He was right you know. You always ruin the mood," the girl told Harry.

"Oh, Adawna! C'mon! Draco's a player. You shouldn't waste your precious lips on him," Harry told the girl, Adawna. He smirked before leaning back on his hands, stretching his long legs out in front of him.

Adawna huffed at him and curled her legs up to her chest, wrapping her arms around her shins and resting her chin on her knees. Harry knew this meant something was wrong.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, sitting straight up once again, eying Adawna curiously.

She didn't reply but stared out across the Great Lake, her eyes missing their normal twinkle. He should've realized earlier something was wrong with her.

"What'd he do?" Harry growled, his eyes narrowing in anger as he slid closer to Adawna, sitting in front of her so she was forced to look at him.

She hid her face from him behind her knees and turned her body from him. Harry reached for her and pulled her closer to him, hugging her to him. She instantly complied and wrapped her arms around him tightly, her body shaking with sobs now. Harry held her tightly, rubbing soothing circles on her back, wondering which curse he should use on Draco later.

"What happened?" Harry asked. She lent away from him and wiped her eyes angrily, looking away from him as if to hide her tears from him.

"I caught him with Astoria," she replied, her eyes glowing with an unadulterated fury as she looked at him.

"Oh, he is _so _dead," Harry mumbled under his breath as he looked back up at the girl in front of him. His best friend - one of the four people at Hogwarts who knew the truth about him - the only person he would confide in other than Draco. The only person he felt serious protection over.

"No, it's fine. I broke up with him," she told Harry, laughing though it didn't reach her eyes, "And before you say anything, he came onto me then. He told me _not_ to leave him and kissed me. I complied, but it doesn't change a thing. He still cheated, and now Astoria is covered in zits that won't be gone for two weeks."

Harry smirked at Adawna softly, before he lent back on his hands again.

"I swear, why are you in Gryffindor? It's totally bad for my reputation and you aren't anything like them. Complete Slytherin," Harry joked with her, one of his genuine smiles gracing his features.

Adawna looked back up into his eyes and smiled, "Thank you."

Harry took the moment to look her over. Her hair was a deep auburn, her eyes a brilliant hazel with specks of deep green causing her eyes to be mesmerizing. Her skin was fair with freckles dotted across her nose. She was a small thing, probably due to the fact that she was a year younger than Harry. She had shed her school robes so she was now wearing a light blue V-neck and shorts.

Adawna was the opposite of Harry in many ways. His hair was jet black, tinted blue, and perfectly straight at all times. As a child, his hair was insanely messy and nothing would tame it. That is until magic was involved. A few pieces hung down across his forehead now, causing his hair to be attractively messy. His eyes were a sea-foam green, with a lining of dark blue around the iris and bright green around the pupil. He had a great build and was quite tall. Safe to say, Harry was the most attractive guy in Hogwarts. Adawna, on the other hand, was only average. Harry had had a few girl friends (Currently Daphne Greengrass), and he had gotten around a bit. He wasn't attracted to Adawna, though. She wasn't a girl he would date. Not at all. He _protected_ her from guys like him. '_And guys like Draco, obviously…' _Harry thought dryly.

Harry looked back up to Adawna from his lap and then towards the lake, a mischievous glint in his eyes as he turned to her. Her eyes narrowed at his expression.

"So, Adawna Potter, what do you say for a swim?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **I didn't have this chapter beta'd so I apologize for any mistakes. I'll overlook it and replace the chapter sometime soon. This is _not _a romance, by the way.

**Reviews are my cocaine – be my drug dealer? (:**


	3. I've Got My Scars Right Here

**Before You Read: **_Disclaimer in chapter one. _This story now takes place in the first month of Harry's 6th year. Title of this chapter is from the song _Wicked Games_ by The Weeknd.

* * *

**Chapter Four:** _I've Got My Scars Right Here_

* * *

"Can I ask you something?"

Harry glanced to his left at who had spoken. He noticed how Adawna was looking away from him, and down at the ground instead. Harry stopped walking and grasped her shoulders, turning her to face him.

"What is it?" Harry asked, noticing how she still avoided his eyes.

"That…last night. I-it was you? Right?" She asked quietly, just barely audible.

Harry sighed in relief, thankful for not having to kill another guy. He already would have to deal with Draco. He reached forward and tilted Adawna's chin up, forcing her to look at him.

"Yes, it was. It doesn't matter anymore. You left that school two years ago. And before you ask, no, I don't regret it. I already told you before what they were doing. I'm extremely happy you got out before they did that to you." Harry told the younger girl next to him, a rare smile gracing his features.

" They were my old friends…" She whispered, causing Harry to sigh again.

"You know why I had to do it. I'm sorry, 'Dawna." Harry claimed, releasing her shoulders and stepping back. He faced the large wooden door once again that served as the front door to Hogwarts.

Adawna nodded slightly and continued to walk next to Harry, up the steps and into the large hall. She glanced around, taking in the large marble staircase in front of them and the flagged stone floors. Adawna stopped before the large doors that served as the entrance to the Great Hall and turned to look at Harry, a mischievous glint in her eyes as she surveyed him. At least she was feeling better.

"What?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

Adawna only smirked and gestured to his upper-body.

Harry looked down and let one of his own infamous smirks take form on his face as he noticed he was shirtless. His well-toned body still had a few beads of water sliding across his abs, disappearing into the waistband of his trousers. He looked back up at Adawna as his smirk widened. He realized her eyes were strolling over his form.

"You've seen me naked before, you know." Harry teased her, a mischievous glint now in his eyes. He laughed as her cheeks became tinged with a soft pink.

"_That _was an accident and you know it!" Adawna exclaimed, her cheeks going a brighter red.

"Well, next time you come to Malfoy Manor, don't walk into a bathroom without knocking." Harry teased again before focusing his magic on the doors of the Great Hall. He closed his eyes, letting his magic show him who was inside of the Great Hall. He wasn't supposed to showcase his abilities, though in the prescience of Adawna was okay. Harry saw all of the students already in the Hall for dinner – and surprisingly - no teachers. He smirked as he opened his eyes. This was going to be entertaining.

Ignoring Adawna's wide eyes, he slid past her and opened the doors of the Great Hall. Letting his gaze fall over the students, Harry noticed every girl of the Hogwarts population staring at him with bright cheeks and wide eyes. Their eyes strolled over his form, starting from his waist and traveling up his bare chest until they reached his face, a smirk gracing his features. He slid a hand through his hair, causing it to fall into his eyes. _Damn, let Merlin strike me if I'm not sexy. _

He noticed how all the girls' eyes fell from him and turned into sharp daggers, glaring at something - or someone - next to him. Harry turned slightly and noticed Adawna slipping past him, walking toward her House table. That seemed to happen a lot.

"Put a shirt on, dumbass." Adawna whispered tauntingly as she passed him.

Harry's smirk got wider as he walked over toward his own table: the Slytherin Table.

His smirk kept on getting wider as he felt the many stares and heard the many whispers from the girls.

'..._The Slytherin Prince!'_

_'...He needs to come back to my dorm..'_

'_Why did he only come in shirtless? He should drop the pants too...'_

Harry tuned out the whispers as he sat down at the center of the Slytherin table, removing his wand from his pocket and waving it quickly, causing a white t-shirt to appear on his body instantly. He heard many groans from the female population. They were all too preoccupied with the fact that he was now clothed to notice his extremely advanced wizardry.

He reached forward and grasped a roll, letting his gaze slowly wander up the witch across from him. He stopped on her face, which was icy cold. He raised a suggestive eyebrow at her and leaned back in his chair, wondering what it was that got her knickers in a twist.

Finally, she seemed to break.

"_Must_ you walk in shirtless?"

Confusion dawned on Harry and he cocked his head to the side a little bit, watching the witch across from him curiously.

"I mean, seriously. You're walking around like you're _single. _Last time I checked, _I_ was your girl friend, Harry Lestrange."

Harry narrowed his eyes slightly at Daphne Greengrass. _No one _controlled Harry. Not even his father.

"What are you trying to say, _dear_?" He asked sarcastically, a fake polite smile gracing his features as he eyed the witch.

"I'm _saying, _I don't want you walking around like that. You give the other girls more attention then _me." _She whined, completely oblivious to his sarcasm. Harry refrained from rolling his eyes.

This witch was really getting on his nerves lately. She didn't even know who he really was.

"Well, Daphne, if you really feel that way, there's only one way to fix it," Harry began, watching as Daphne's eyes widening slightly, a glint of happiness in them. "We're over."

With that said, Harry stood up from the horror struck girl and walked away from the Slytherin table, leaving the Great Hall behind.

Harry was getting tired of Hogwarts – especially the women at the horrid school. They were always trying to control him. He was _Regulus Ater_. He was the _Dark Prince._ He was the _Dark Lord's _son, _Lord Voldemort's_ son! Of course, no one knew this except for a handful of friends, but other then that, they should all bow down to him for other reasons! He was the _Slytherin Prince, _he was a prefect, he was to become Head Boy next year, he was top student, etc. Harry could go on forever on why he should be basically worshipped. But him being Harry Marvolo Riddle should be enough. Period.

Harry looked around the dark corridor of the dungeons and glanced at the paintings on the walls: snakes. Harry had felt pretty lonely since he came to Hogwarts in his first year. When he was home, at Riddle Manor, he always had his father or Bellatrix around to keep him company. Here he had a bunch of impotent imbeciles to entertain him. The one thing he missed the most was his father's snake, Nagini. She would always find him and he would sit with her for hours, brightening his vocabulary of parseltongue. She even taught him how to control other snakes. Since he was Salazar Slytherin's last heir, he had the ability to control any snake across his path. He smiled a bit as he thought of Nagini. He should really pay her visit soon.

Thinking back on feeling lonely, Harry glanced around the deserted corridor. No one knew who he really was. Everyone believed he was Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestranges' son. They believed he lived in Lestrange Manor, a large mansion in northern England. When, no, in all honesty, he really didn't. He'd actually never even _been_ to Lestrange Manor. He didn't even know what it looked like. Bella was normally at Riddle Manor babying and fussing over him, so she had no need to stay at her own Manor or tell Harry about it. Harry's eyes lost a bit of twinkle as he thought of Bella. He hadn't seen her in four months. His father had sent her off on a mission and he hadn't seen her since. He didn't know when she'd be back, so every night that he returned to Riddle Manor, he never expected to see her. He always felt like a piece of him was missing when she wasn't there. She was like his mother, after all.

Thinking of his mother, Harry's mind peaked with curiosity.

He didn't know who his mom was.

His dad never spoke of her and he instantly shut down if Harry questioned him about her. He didn't know what she looked like, or even her name. All he could get from his 'research' was his eye color. His eyes were a strange color – a bright sea-foam green with a dark blue framing the irises and a bright, vibrant green framing the pupils. Considering his father's eyes were an incredibly dark blue, Harry assumed his mother's were a bright green. She was probably a red head too, now that he thought about it. He'd never seen anyone except himself that had raven-hair and green eyes.

Harry scolded himself for letting his thoughts wander to his mother. It didn't matter _who _she was. She abandonedhim. If he knew who she was, it wouldn't bother him. She deserved to be dead. Who would abandon their son? His father told him he was left within his care alone at the age of one. No matter how hard Harry tried, he couldn't remember anything that happened before he was one. Wizards were supposed to have the ability to see their memories from the instant they were born, but it didn't work for Harry. It was one big haze. He questioned his father about it and he had told Harry it happened sometimes; some wizards lost that gift.

Harry was angry when he was told that. He was the second most powerful wizard in the world (Or so he thought) and he didn't have a _simple_ power. He had tried for months to try and bring the power back with no avail. Harry soon gave up and decided it didn't matter. The memories from then were entirely of his mother anyways. He didn't give a damn about her.

Harry rounded the corner of a corridor and ended up at a dead-end. At the end of the darkened corridor was a blank patch of wall, nothing out of the ordinary. Ignoring everything around him, Harry walked toward the wall and hissed at it,

"_Pure-blood."_

The door instantly dissolved and Harry stepped in, eying the room carefully. The room was covered in dark green and silver. The walls were hard, ragged stone with certain parts covered in dark green wallpaper. The floor was covered in green carpet, definitely to protect its occupants from the coldness of the stone. The room was caught in an eerie glow of murky green coming from the windows on the sides of the room. Harry walked over to one carefully and peered outside, looking deep into the depths of the Great Lake. Nothing ever slid past the windows because of the charms set around the building, but Harry could break down the wards and watch the Grindylows climb up the sides of the outer walls of the Slytherin Dungeon. Harry glanced back at the room and let his gaze wander over the large black couches, which looked incredibly comfortable. Ignoring the inviting aura from the couches - and room itself - Harry walked toward a staircase on the left side of the room, leading downwards.

Harry braced himself for the familiar coldness as he stepped down the stairs, the air becoming heavier and the light fading slightly. He reached the foot of the stairs and continued down a long corridor until he reached the third-to-last door on the left. Harry waved his hand as he reached it and the door instantly complied, opening wide to allow Harry entrance. He closed the door behind him as he entered the rather large dorm. He passed one other bed before standing at the last bed, the cleanest side of the room. Harry learned that the other houses had to share five people to a dorm _and_ had smaller dorms. _Thank Merlin for spoiled pure-bloods in Slytherin, _Harry thought as he walked to the chest next to his bed, pressing his right forefinger to it.

Harry carefully hissed the password in parseltongue, "_Riddle Cruor."_

The box instantly complied and opened, revealing a silver pendant. Harry ran his right index finger over the intricate design on the pendant: a coiled snake. It was beautiful.

It was the last heirloom of Salazar Slytherin's.

Harry kept the pendant hidden away from the other students because of his heritage. He refused to leave it home, so he kept it locked within a special wooden chest that would only open to an heir of Slytherin, therefore only Harry and Lord Voldemort could cause the box to open using their touch and parseltongue.

Harry lifted the pendant and rubbed a finger over the snake, hissing softly to it,

"_Is he available?" _

The snake slid across the silver of the pendant and coiled itself around one of the emerald gems on the intricate design. Harry obviously understood the answer of the now animate snake as he twirled on the spot, disappearing with a small pop.

* * *

Harry reappeared before a large wooden door carved with snakes. The snakes slithered along the wood as if they were alive, hissing in parseltongue to one another. They stopped as they noticed Harry.

"_Young master…" _They hissed.

Harry ignored the snakes and pushed the doors open, entering his father's study.

Harry walked toward the large wooden desk on the opposite side of the room and glared furiously at the man sitting behind the desk, who had yet to acknowledge Harry's prescience.

"Evening, son."

The man finally spoke, causing Harry's eyes to extinguish some anger. The man laid down the parchment he had been reading and leaned back in his chair, eying Harry curiously.

It was uncanny how much they looked alike.

They both had the same flawless raven-hair, fair skin, and amazingly built bodies. Though Lord Voldemort was older by many, many years, he was still remarkably attractive. If he weren't so caught up into other things, he would realize how much the female population paid attention to him. Or at least the females that weren't absolutely terrified of him.

The main difference between the father and son's appearances were their eyes. Voldemort had a deep, dark blue, outlined in black. Harry had brilliant blue/green eyes.

Harry opened his mouth to speak, being incredibly angry, he forgot to use a _human _language, "_I'm fed up with the school, father. Why can't I leave now?"_

Voldemort wasn't the slightest set back by Harry's use of parseltongue, for he was also a parselmouth.

"_My son, we have discussed this much to my dismay. You have another two year, and you may then follow in my footsteps. You are not able to leave yet. You already come home every night, what more do you want?" _Voldemort replied to Harry, eying him curiously. "_You are rarely even at the school."_

Harry was the only person Voldemort would treat as an equal. He was the only person who Lord Voldemort truly _cared_ about. The death eaters and rest of Wizarding England all feared Voldemort, for he was a merciless murderer. Harry could bring out his caring side, which even Lord Voldemort himself thought to not have existed. Harry held that power over him.

Harry's gaze grew darker, his eyes changing from a steady sea-foam green to a pure, vibrant green. Voldemort always feared that one day, a _certain someone, _would see Harry angry and notice something. Thankfully, his son kept his temper in check.

"I hope she doesn't know your little secret, does she?" Voldemort asked, his own gaze darkening.

"No father, she does not." Harry replied smoothly, understanding what Voldemort was asking about.

"Does anyone else know, Harry?" Voldemort asked carefully, watching Harry for signs of dishonesty.

Harry calmly arranged the features on his face to a blank mask of indifference.

"Of course not, father."

Voldemort watched Harry carefully before turning to his work once again, ignoring Harry.

"You will have lessons with Bella tonight, she is waiting near your chambers."

Harry's eyes instantly returned to their original color as he stood up, leaving his father alone once again. He was excited to see Bellaxtrix once again.

* * *

Adawna sat on the steps outside of the owlery, the cool wind whipping her hair across her face. She lifted her hands and wiped underneath her eyes, removing the tears from her cheeks. She didn't need to cry. There was no point in crying.

They were gone.

She felt new tears forming and instantly fought against them, refusing to let them fall again. She looked out in front of her and looked at the dark sky, the grounds of Hogwarts covered in darkness. She could tell just by the sky that it was well past midnight, definitely putting her out past curfew. She grasped her silvery cloak tighter to her and looked down at her legs, seeing as they were invisible.

She always carried her invisibility cloak with her.

She looked back out at the darkness and felt a surge of hate course through her. She wasn't angry with Harry for destroying Beauxbatons, no, of course not, she was _happy._ She was giddy. She was _proud. _

Adawna was disgusted with herself.

She knew who he was. She knew exactly who Harry was - Lord Voldemort's son.

Still, she did nothing about it. He was her best friend. She didn't have any girl friends really, other than a few sixth year girls like Hermione Granger. She didn't particularly like her though. Honestly, she didn't like her house.

She spent all her time with Harry and Draco, and the rest of Slytherin House. She knew that without Harry, she wouldn't be able to enter Slytherin Dungeon and even _glance _at a Slytherin. They were all too hard headed.

Sure, she was still despised by Slytherins, but that wasn't because of her being a Gryffindor anymore. It was because of who Harry _was_.

No, not Lord Voldemort's son. If they all knew that, he'd be an even bigger God in Slytherin House. No, instead everyone believed he was the Lestranges' son.

They all hated Adawna for being close to their precious _Slytherin Prince_.

Adawna was one of the four people within Hogwarts who knew who Harry really was. She didn't know why he chose to tell her, or what even sparked the trust in him, but Harry instantly trusted her. Of course he didn't have a reason _not _to, but she knew that if his father learned, he'd be pretty pissed.

She smiled a bit at the idea of Lord Voldemort.

He was supposed to be this merciless killer who didn't care about a single soul, but when Harry described him, Adawna couldn't help but feel a surge of respect for him.

_This _is why Adawna was disgusted with herself.

Voldemort was brilliant.

She didn't believe all muggle-borns should be killed, though most of them were already, but she did understand where Voldemort was coming from. He had a hard time growing up with muggles, muggles who didn't care, muggles who called him crazy, taunted him, and called him devil-spawn. Of course, that'd be enough for anyone to hate that group of people. But the entire population of muggles and muggle-borns?

She shuddered.

She didn't understand how someone like Harry could be related to someone filled with so much hate. She understood how she was the _only _person who actually knew Harry, and she didn't see any of Voldemort in him. Harry was amazing. He was the absolute best friend anyone could ask for. But he had the evil side to him also. The side that destroys an entire Wizarding School in ten minutes flat, a side that kills off muggle-borns on a daily basis - or nightly basis in his case - and the side that worshiped the ground his father walked on.

Adawna didn't understand why he even looked at her. She wasn't special at all. Not even the slightest bit. She had decent grades, and she wasn't ugly, but she wasn't anything like Harry. Future Head Boy, prefect, most popular guy in school, and probably the most attractive. Adawna wasn't.

She felt a new rush of tears and quickly wiped her eyes, angry with herself for feeling so insecure. Her breakup with Draco had really messed her up today. You date someone for nearly two years and it changes you. She honestly hoped they could get back together. No, of course she hated him for cheating, but he was her only connection to Harry outside of school because of his father. They only hung-out at Malfoy Manor, and she hated it.

Oh how Adawna wished Harry was here now…

"Wish granted." A voice whispered mock-seductively in her ear.

Adawna shrieked and nearly toppled down the remaining steps in front of her if an arm hadn't steadied her.

"Harry! What did I say about using legilimency on me? And what is with your uncanny ability to see my cloak? Only a Potter is able to see it." Adawna stated, removing her cloak and setting it next to her as she turned to look at Harry. His hair was mussed and damp from sweat. He was clothed in a tight black t-shirt - which caused his muscles to stand out through it even in the darkness - and a pair of black trousers. He was incredibly handsome. _Yes, Harry, you're attractive, _Adawna thought, smiling over at Harry as he smirked. She knew he was still reading her mind. He tended to do it on a daily basis.

Harry shrugged to her question and lent back against the stair behind him, resting his elbows on it, looking down at her, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

"What...?" She asked carefully, already knowing what he was about to do.

Just as she expected, Harry grasped her arm and they disapparated with a small, barely audible pop.

* * *

Harry landed on uneven ground, thousands of miles away from Hogwarts.

Adawna swayed slightly as she landed next to Harry, using his arm as support so she could stay upright. She looked up from steadying herself and recognized the familiar location she hadn't seen in nearly six months.

"Is this-?" She began, before Harry cut her off.

"Mhmm." He incoherently replied, grasping her hand with his and pulling her after him.

"But, why here? We haven't been here in _forever._ The last time we were here you told me you were the Dark Lord's son."

Harry didn't reply.

"So, I'm guessing you want to talk?" She asked him as she tried to keep up with his long strides.

Harry turned toward her and smirked, his raven hair shining in the sun as it fell into his eyes.

Adawna looked away from him and down at her feet, which were now deep in sand. She turned to her right and looked out at the bright, clear blue water of the ocean.

Australia was absolutely beautiful.

Feeling slightly giddy, as they were once again in 'their' place as she called it, Adawna ran forward and jumped on Harry's back. His instincts kicked in so he caught her and turned his head to the side, looking at her curiously as she laughed like a little first year girl. _That works except she's fifteen, not eleven, _Harry thought to himself.

"You know," Harry began, still walking farther down the beach. "When I found you not even five minutes ago, you were crying. Now, you're jumping around. Why the sudden mood-swing?"

Adawna instantly tensed on his back, the thoughts from a few minutes ago returning.

When she had noticed where they were, all her thoughts of her old school and her insecurities had seemingly disappeared. When actually, no, they hadn't. They were only pushed away for a split-second it felt like.

She slid off of Harry's back and stopped as he turned around, watching her with a raised eyebrow. She downcast her eyes and wrung her hands, avoiding Harry's gaze.

"What's wrong?"

She looked up at Harry and felt a new wave of tears.

Harry looked down at Adawna, seeing her eyes as they lost all sparkle and began leaking silent tears that ran down her cheeks. He felt a twinge in his chest as he noticed her so broken. Adawna was _never_ hurt. She was strong. She was fearless. He'd never seen her look _this_ broken.

He reached for her and pulled her toward him, wrapping his arms around her carefully as she clung to him desperately, burying her face into his chest. He felt tears soaking through his shirt and wetting his chest, but he didn't care when she was this upset. Harry wasn't used to being so considerate. He honestly cared about very few people. He wiped out an entire _school. _He wasn't used to this.

He sat down in the sand, setting her in his lap, still wrapped in his arms as she sobbed, her entire body shaking now. Harry didn't know why she was so upset. All he knew was that something was breaking inside of him as he felt her cry. And he didn't like it. His father would be disgusted. _He _was disgusted.

Harry held her to him for what felt like eternity, her eyes never going dry. If anything, she seemed like she was crying harder and harder. He rubbed soothing circles into her back and hugged her, trying to comfort her through actions rather than words.

Finally, she seemed to break.

"I…wo…exberibants."

Her voice was muffled against his chest so he didn't understand her, and pulled her back softly, looking at her intently as he asked,

"You were what?"

The sobs had left her body as she sat on Harry's lap, staring at him with a distant look in her eyes.

Harry decided he didn't like that look.

"I was one of the experiments…" She whispered barely audible.

Harry's eyes widened in shock, a mixture of fury and surprise.

"You were _what?_" Harry ground out, his eyes slowly turning into a brighter green.

Adawna cast her eyes away from him, not liking the look in his eyes. She wrung her hands as she looked down at them, finally deciding to come clean about her past before Hogwarts,

"Before I came to Hogwarts, when I was Beauxbatons, my life was great. I was one of the top students. I had best friends, I was top of my class, I was _loved_. Safe to say, I was pretty much like _you," _Adawna began, looking up at Harry again, tears gone now. "It was all great. I loved the school so much. I hated to go home, though my life at home was good too. My parents have always loved me, spoiled me even, protected me. I guess you could say there were a little _over _protective. It didn't bother me though, because I didn't see why. And then, my second year came around.

"France was relatively quiet, nothing ever actually happened, muggle or Wizarding world. Then one day, at the beginning of my second year, the French ministry was infiltrated. The entire building burned to the ground. Not a single survivor. Of course, I instantly knew who it was," Adawna looked at Harry again. "Obviously, it was your father."

"School changed after that. The teachers became stricter, and the older students seemed a bit,_ odd_. I didn't know _what_ was wrong with them. One day, during that October, I was called to Madame Maxime's office. I don't remember anything that happened after that..." Adawna finished in a mere whisper.

Harry had a blank expression on his face. He didn't know if he wanted to hear anymore. Her tears affected him enough, what would happen when he found out the rest? He would surely explode.

"My parent's told me as the charm was broken on me what had happened. Beauxbatons was trying to build a type of 'wizarding army of kids'to take down Voldemort. They injected the children with a new type of magical chemical, deeming them invincible and incredibly powerful. The only side effect being you lose all memory during the time you're under the influence of it. I was under the influence of the drug for four months before Dumbledore managed to break it - don't give me that look, Harry," Harry was looking furious as well as disgusted at the mere mention of the Headmaster. Harry despised the man. "He managed to counter the charm. My parents instantly took me and fled France, afraid of what the school had become. My life then became a mess.

"I guess you can remember how I was when I showed up halfway through second-term that year, huh? I stayed away from any and everyone. I was wearing off from the effects of the chemical, my memory just then coming back slightly. I couldn't remember anything during those four months. I instantly slipped into depression. I didn't know who I was, or what I was. All I knew was that I hurt. _All the time._

"Dumbledore explained to me that the chemical had basically turned me into a patronus. I had no thoughts, I had no feelings, I had no memory. I was created to protect. That was it. It took the chemical two months to completely leave my system and grant me my life back. It was then that I realized what I had become.

"I was never upset before, never. I was always cheerful and happy. It seems my parents never noticed my behavior when they saw me twice a week during the two months of my withdraw. My parents seemed to have slipped into depression as well. I still don't know why, but they were incredibly upset to move to London. I finally learned that one of the reasons why was they had some bad memories in England. My parents went to Hogwarts, they met there and ended up '_falling in love'_ or whatever the call that bullshit," Harry looked at Adawna curiously, knowing she was referring to her break up with Draco earlier. "In 1982, they left. They won't tell me why though, they only say the war was getting too bad. I don't believe it though because Voldemort was not yet at his highest. They left and had me in France, and never told me of England.

"This made me even more upset. Not only had I been a lab-rat, I had become a _freak. _I didn't even know my own _parents!_ I felt awful. Then, I met you." Adawna looked up into Harry's eyes, a smile gracing her features as she continued. "You seemed to have somehow opened my eyes. At first, it was Theo who I had met. He found me one day crying outside near Hagrid's hut - no, don't ask why I was there, I can't even remember myself - and we became friends. Yeah, a Slytherin and a Gryffindor friends is like, some crime with you guys, isn't it? I found it amusing, honestly. Theo was nothing but nice to me. I didn't confide in him anything, but we were closer. He was my first friend there. I wasn't happy yet, but I was on my way. Next, I met Draco. You know what happened after that. We ended up dating. Then, for some odd reason, you trust me. You tell me _everything_ about you, even your 'biggest secret'. I was shocked at first, but I felt myself become whole again. You _saved _me, Harry. You made me human again. I wasn't a patronus anymore, nor was I what it feels like when you're facing a dementor. I was just normal.

"And then, you were my best friend. You changed me. You made me better. And if possible, you made me happier than what I was at Beauxbatons. I didn't care if my only friends were four Slytherin boys, because of course, Blaise was somehow thrown into the mix. I only cared that I was happy. Most Gryffindors shunned me after that, and called me a 'House-traitor'. I found that hilarious. I got over everything, and never looked back.

"Today, when I learned that you had destroyed Beauxbatons and that they still had been creating the army of patronus children, all my memories came back. Draco cheating on me after dating for nearly two years didn't help with that either. I loved him I guess, but he didn't love me. He was something special to me, so it hurt deeply when I saw him with Astoria. The mixture of his betrayal and my memories of what a mess I became, broke me. I hated it. When you left the Great Hall earlier, I followed your lead and left. Ended up getting lost in the Forbidden Forest now that I think about it. I had just gotten to the owlery when you found me there.

"Basically, the reason I'm telling you all this, is because I wasn't fair to you. I've never told you anything about my past or who I used to be, yet you told me your biggest secret. That was mine. I just hope you won't look at me like I'm some kind of disgusting disease now." Adawna finished, laughing slightly as she looked up into Harry's eyes, which were now back to their normal blue/green.

Unexpected, Harry pulled her closer to him, and hugged her to him tightly, not giving her much air to breathe.

"You know, you're the only person I actually care about." Harry said, barely audible. Adawna thought he didn't know he spoke it out loud.

"I'm what?" Adawna asked softly, pulling back to look him in the eyes.

"To be completely honest, I don't trust anyone. Draco was pretty much my best friend growing up, considering I'm not known to the world. I never told him _about _myself. He just knew me. We were like two kids locked in a room together, forced to befriend each other. Don't get me wrong, Draco's a cool kid, he _is_ my closest friend probably, but still, it was different. I didn't _want_ to trust him. It changed with you," Harry began, his eyes locked with Adawna's. "Now, I'm sorry to sound like a girl and all, because we both know I'm not," Harry smirked, referring to their encounter at Malfoy Manor, "But, there _is_ something about you. You had this, red glow around you slightly when I first saw you. I didn't understand it, so I was intrigued. I wanted to know what it was. It then became clear that I trusted you. I felt like I was connected to you. It sounds really weird, but that's what it felt like. And now I sound like a total poof."

Adawna just smiled at Harry before leaning forward and pecking his cheek softly.

"Thanks, Harry. For being here for me no matter what."

Harry hugged her to him again before standing up, pulling her up with him.

Harry pulled her along after him as he started walked down the deserted beach, which was odd for Australia, considering it was a bright, sunny day.

Harry and Adawna walked in silence for a few minutes, Harry pulling her along after him, seemingly deep in thought. Finally, it became too much for Adawna.

"Harry?"

Harry stopped and looked behind him at Adawna, who was now in front of him. He raised a questioning eyebrow at her.

"Are you okay?" She asked, watching him closely.

"Hmm? Yeah. Let's go back." Harry replied calmly, grasping her arm once again before he pulled her into the familiar feeling of apparition.

* * *

They reappeared near the edge of the Forbidden Forest, an astonishing site meeting their eyes.

"What the-?" Adawna began, cutting herself off.

Harry was staring at the sky, black smoke curling through the air, blood-curdling screams heard all around. There, in the center of the sky, lay a green skull with a snake through it.

Adawna let out a faint whimper, fear clouding her eyes as she clung tightly to Harry.

Hogsmeade was under attack, and it looked like Hogwarts was next.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I decided to combine two chapters – so I hope you enjoyed the longer those of you who are strict with translations & such_, Regulus Ater_ is loosely translated for _Dark Prince. Regulus_ – being a name of Latin origin – means a petty king or prince. _Ater_ – meaning gloomy or dark – means dark in this case. The proper translation is different, and for my translation to really make sense it should be _Ater Regulus_, though I felt it looked better as _Regulus Ater_. As for _Riddle cruor_ it means _Riddle blood._ It's improper grammar for Latin, though it was the closest translation I could get. Just clearing that up. **This chapter has _not_ been beta'd.**

**Reviews are my cocaine – be my drug dealer? (:**


	4. Filth Friends Unite

**Before You Read: **_Disclaimer in chapter one. _Title of this chapter is from the song of the same title by the band I See Stars. Terrible title, but it fits the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Six:** _Filth Friends Unite_

* * *

_These streets are crowded  
With cowards disguised as men  
They are paying no consequence  
For their actions, so we'll all give in._

- _The Reality, _Memphis May Fire

* * *

"What's going on?"

Adawna already knew the answer to her own question, of course. But she felt the need to ask it out loud anyways.

Harry looked down at Adawna, raising a suggestive eyebrow before beginning to walk along the edge of the Forbidden Forest, away from the castle.

"Harry! What are you doing?" Adawna screeched, hurrying after him and grasping his arm once again, pulling him to a stop.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to Hogsmeade." He replied casually.

Adawna's jaw dropped slightly, eyes widened at the possibility of Harry fighting in the war. She seemed to have forgotten who he was.

"You can't go out there! You could get hurt! Or killed!"

Harry just looked blankly down at the girl before him, rolling his eyes slightly before shaking her frantic grip off of his bicep and continuing along the edge of the darkened forest.

"Go back to the castle, Adawna."

He didn't turn around to listen if she were following or not, but continued on. He knew Adawna wasn't stupid enough to follow him into a death eater raid. Sure, she knew who he _really_ was, but that didn't mean she knew what he was like in a battle. He was ruthless. Merciless. _He was exactly like his father._

Harry continued along the forest until he came to Hogwarts' front gates, sparkling in a dull purple. Harry waved a suggestive hand at the gates, causing the glow surrounding them to brighten before dying down completely. The gates slid open.

Harry slipped through the cracked gates and snapped his fingers, causing them to close and lock once again after him. Sure, he _was_ on the death eaters' side, but Hogwarts' was _his_ place to attack. He wouldn't have anyone else interfering with his plans. There would surely be punishment for anyone who disobeyed his or his father's orders.

Harry followed the dirt trail from the castle down toward the black smoke. He could now see bright green flames dancing over the village of Hogsmeade causing an eerie glow to cover the surrounding forest and plains. Looking up, Harry watched as the snake of the dark mark slipped through the skull once again, repeatedly moving around, hissing silently as it mocked the death of innocents. _Psh, sure, innocent._ Harry snorted at his thoughts.

Harry reached the edge of the Hogsmeade and slipped into a dark alley in between two buildings that hadn't yet been destroyed, or caught fire yet. He snapped his fingers, causing a tightened black cloak to appear on him, covering his head and face from all eyes. He fastened the silver clasp underneath his chin and waved his hand slightly, causing a bright red mask to appear over his face, covering the top half but leaving his mouth exposed. It was identical to the death eater's masks, only red. He had cast an irremovable charm on it when his father and him had decided on his disguise. No one could remove the mask except himself.

He slid his fingers over the red mask, feeling the tint of magic on his fingertips. He had chosen red to match the color of his father's eyes when he got angry. Removing his fingers from the mask, Harry walked out of the alley onto the main road, eyes widening suggestively at the damage in front of him. He was impressed.

The buildings along Hogsmeade were either completely burnt to the ground or in the process of being burned. There was a bright red liquid covering the street, dozens of bodies lay scattered across. Above all the fallen wizards and witches - _and mud-bloods -_ stood about thirty death eaters, racking havoc on one of the most well known Wizarding villages of Britain.

Harry ignored the screams of the helpless and set off toward the thirty or so men dressed in black, silver masks covering their faces except for two: Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy. Harry didn't understand _why_ his father let them remove their masks. They were his most loyal followers and the masks had protections entwined within them. Did he _want_ them to be killed?

Continuing on Harry stepped over fallen forms, ignoring the way blood seemed to just slip off his dragon hide boots. His cloak billowed behind him, his raven hair unaffected by the breeze due to his cloak. He walked toward the men who still seemed oblivious to the young boy walking toward them.

As Harry reached the many men, a few seemed to notice him. Most stopped what they were doing and bowed their heads, others gasped out loud before bowing their heads as well. Harry himself wasn't entirely known to the death eater ranks, though the infamous red-masked Regulus was. Harry smirked underneath his mask. He loved how they respected him. _And feared._

Harry stood before the men, whom each had their heads bowed except for two. The two were staring at Harry wide-eyed, shocked at his appearance. They weren't aware of his participation in the raid. They were under the impression that they'd be leading it.

" H-_Regulus_, what are you doing here?"

Harry smirked at Bellatrix's question, stepping toward her as his smirk grew.

"To help, of course."

* * *

Adawna stood shock still as Harry walked away from her, his movements graceful even in the darkness. She swore his eyes were cat like.

"Go back to the castle, Adawna." Harry called behind him, not expecting her to follow him.

How wrong he was.

Adawna lifted her invisibility cloak from her side and slipped it around her shoulders, forgetting momentarily that Harry could see through it anyways.

As Harry disappeared around a bend in the Forbidden Forest, Adawna set off after him, casting a silencing spell on her footsteps. Curse Merlin for her not being as graceful like Harry.

She rounded the corner only to see Harry mere steps from the front gates of Hogwarts. Frantically, she hurried after him, praying he wouldn't see her or turn around. He probably assumed the front entrance doors of the castle to be locked from the inside. No students would come out.

Adawna watched curiously as Harry waved his hand, causing the gates to slide open. She momentarily forgot about his power to deactivate and see wards. He slipped out of them and Adawna rushed forward, slipping out of them as soon as they closed, nearly getting her leg caught in the closing doors. Sighing inaudibly, Adawna continued after Harry, watching him closely as he headed toward Hogsmeade.

_Why isn't he just apparating?_

Looking up, Adawna shuddered involuntarily. The dark mark was ruthless. She hated to say it scared her. She didn't want to imagine Harry casting it.

Adawna watched as Harry reached the edge of Hogsmeade. He walked in between two buildings and disappeared into the darkness. Not wanting to be caught, Adawna slipped away from the alley, slipping behind the buildings until she came closer to a smell that seemed to cut off her oxygen supply. Dark grey smoke swirled through the air, causing her eyes to water and a need for her to cough strongly. Waving her wand, a crystal blue bubble formed around her face, fading into nothingness so that it was invisible. Adawna inhaled deeply, sighing in relief as the bubblehead charm cleaned her air supply before it entered her nostrils.

Continuing down behind the alleys, Adawna came up on a glowing green building. Flames. The building was on fire. Curiously, Adawna cocked her head to the side as she recognized the flames: magical fire. The fire was unable to be put out. How the death eaters were able to create them was above her. It took a great deal of magic to even create enough to light a single candlestick.

Adawna stopped two buildings from the burning building and headed down the alley, stopping at the end as she heard many voices and screams.

_Silencing charms..._

Adawna leant from out of her alleyway to look around, seeing about thirty death eaters all over the main street of Hogsmeade. Where were the Aurors? They surely would've received report of this by now.

Stepping back into the alleyway, Adawna heard footsteps coming toward her. She instantly stepped backward, flat against the hard stonewall and hidden in darkness as she saw Harry, clad in all black, stride past the entrance to her alleyway. Her eyes widened at the sight of the bright red mask. It looked like the color of one of those muggle cars. His mask was the color of one of the muggle fire trucks.

_How ironic…_

Adawna slipped back out of the alleyway as Harry passed. She watched curiously as many death eaters seemed to notice him and bowed their heads. Harry had told her he was respected highly by his father's men, but she didn't know they _bowed _to him. It was just odd bowing to a sixteen year-old.

Harry stopped as all the men bowed their heads, waiting for him to speak she assumed.

Straining her ears to listen, Adawna heard a woman's voice: Bellatrix.

"_Regulus_, what are you doing here?"

_Regulus? They called Harry __prince__? _Maybe Adawna didn't know everything after all.

"To help, of course." Came Harry's witty reply.

Adawna stood shock still once again that night. She was going to see Harry kill. Destroy. Ruin. She was going to see Harry in his true element. She was going to see the Dark Prince in action.

Adawna stepped a bit further out of her alleyway, trying to get a better view of Harry and the death eaters. As she did, she saw a flash of red light and heard Bellatrix cackle madly.

Adawna watched with sickening awe as a young witch, maybe thirty, was tortured with the cruciatus curse. She felt sick.

"We have a runner!" Bellatrix cackled as she pointed her wand at a young girl, possibly eight, who was running the opposite direction of where Adawna was. Harry stared at her and the girl instantly dropped to the ground, crying out in unbearable pain. She screamed, her high-pitched childish voice tearing into Adawna's heart. She watched with pure horror as Harry slowly walked closer to her – a predator stalking his prey.

She watched as he reached her, twisting his hand around in a squeezing motion. The girl's screams became louder, her body thrashing on the ground. Harry pointed his wand at the girl, Adawna unable to see his expression.

"_Avada kedavra."_

Adawna watched the green light hit the little girl, the life leaving her eyes. Adawna now realized she was standing nearly in the middle of the street. The death eaters were far away from her and she was hidden by her cloak, so she hadn't thought much of it until Harry turned around.

Unable to see his expression due to his mask – and due to her shock – Adawna stood staring at Harry as tears poured down her cheeks. They were a good distance apart, but he could still her. He could see the tears on her cheeks perfectly. He could see their trails. He could see how utterly terrified of him she was.

Harry lifted his wand and repeated the curse, the beam of green light instantly hitting a man who stood to Harry's left – or lay now. Harry kept his eyes connected with Adawna's, her hand now covering her mouth. He told her not to come. What was she doing? He couldn't protect her here. If she was found out he couldn't do anything. He could call of his ranks, but someone would surely report it back to his father. And he'd have some serious explaining to do.

"Regulus, it is time." Bellatrix cackled madly once again, smiling like a sugar-high child as she danced around the group of two-dozen remaining villagers. He smirked at them, and lifted his wand, closing his eyes for a split second as he focused all his magic into his wand. He pointed it at the group of villagers and said the spell out loud, a malicious grin on his face,

"_Fiendfyre._"

Green fire – not the normal orangey red – shot from the tip of Harry's wand in the shape of a serpent and wrapped itself around the villagers. Harry watched as his ranks cast the cruciatus upon the remaining victims and Harry carefully navigated the fiery serpent through each of them, setting them alight. He smirked with malicious content as he heard the screams of the 'innocent'. He navigated his fiery serpent carefully, setting fire to each remaining villager before extinguishing it.

He looked up toward the sky where the dark mark was slowly fading. Harry pointed his wand upward, his face cold, his heart nonexistent.

"_Morsmordre." _

Harry watched as the dark mark lit up the sky, bigger and brighter than before. This time the snake was red – his own signature mark. He smirked at it before looking back at his ranks.

"Return to the manor at once. Report to your Lord immediately." Harry told them, an air of superiority surrounding him.

"Yes my Lord." Was murmured throughout the ranks as all of the death eaters disapparated, save for Bellatrix Lestrange. She stood next to Harry, staring at him.

"Regulus, will you be coming as well?"

Harry shook his head, acknowledging that he would not be coming to the manor. Bellatrix disapparated, leaving Harry alone. He looked up toward where Adawna had been, now to see only a deserted street.

He stood alone in the village that was ravaged by flames.

Harry immediately took off running in the direction of Hogwarts.

He needed to find Adawna.

* * *

Her body felt like it was on fire. Knives were stuck inside of her, digging and twisting, stretching her muscles to unbelievable lengths. As soon as it started, it ended. And then it resumed. The pattern was merciless and it made her beg to be killed. _Just end my life, please. Just end it. Merlin please!_ She prayed, her screams growing louder.

Adawna laid face down, panting and shaking, her body burning with the after effects of the spell. She had just experienced the cruciatus curse for the first time.

She was suddenly yanked up by her hair, the invisibility cloak slipping off of her and onto the ground, returning to it's silvery white color.

Adawna was now aware of the tears falling down her cheeks. She didn't even know she had started crying. She shook more as lips were pressed against her ear, a cold voice whispering seductively,

"Well, hello poppet."

Adawna stood limp in the man's grip, unable to move or open her eyes at all. The after effects of the curse were still lingering on every millimeter of her skin and inside. If she could've moved, she doubted she would've. She was too shocked of being found out. _Harry…_ She thought, her consciousness slowly fading as the unbearable pain once again wracked through her body. She prayed for death though to no avail. She was only lifted by her hair once again.

"Thought you could hide, did 'ya? Sorry sweetheart," The man holding her whispered in her ear, his hot breath stinging her ear painfully.

Adawna felt herself pushed to the ground, her face colliding painfully with the dirt as she was too weak to catch herself. She felt a weight on her as the man straddled her waist, his hand knotted in her hair as he yanked her head roughly off the ground.

"Ready for some fun, poppet?"

Adawna tried to force herself to lose consciousness as she knew where this was headed. She felt a sudden weight on top of her and a whispered 'Avada kedavra' as everything faded to black.

* * *

Harry hurriedly looked for Adawna, noticing her screams as he entered the barriers that cut off the sound. He ran full speed toward her, seeing one of his men straddling her. He felt nothing more than pure unadulterated fury as he saw the filthy man on top of her. Harry pointed his wand at the man, saying the spell that would the end the man's life with as much malice as he could muster. The light matched his eyes, the sickly, bright green frightening to anyone. Harry snapped out of his fury as he quickly kicked the man off of Adawna, rolling her over. He of course knew she'd be passed out – he could tell she'd been hit by more than one spell and by the cruciatus curse more than once. He easily lifted her in his arms, supporting her head and legs as he walked out of the alley and away from Hogsmeade. He leant down and grabbed her cloak off the ground, using wandless magic to cover them. He knew the aurors would be arriving soon.

Harry walked through the darkness toward Hogwarts with no expression upon his normally handsome face. He held Adawna to him as he walked, his eyes still glowing a bright, terrifying green. He was fuming on the inside. He was absolutely furious.

Harry looked down at Adawna as she awoke coughing, tears immediately leaking from her eyes. He knew the pain she was in must be unimaginable. He himself had experienced the cruciatus curse for the first time at the age of only six.

"Harry."

Adawna said the one word that broke him, causing him his fury to fade instantly. Her voice – so dry and sad. He held her tighter to him as she wrapped her arms around him despite the fact that it was painful to do so. She cried into his chest, her entire body aching. She felt horrid. And in the moment she forgot that the man who was holding her just merciless murdered a couple dozen people. She just knew he was Harry and she needed him.

As Harry approached Hogwarts' entrance gates, he disapparated into his dorm, careful to not splinch either of them. He stood next to his four-poster bed, where he lay Adawna down. Draco was out of the room of course. He was with the rest of the Slytherins who were most likely talking about the raid in the common room. Harry locked his door wandlessly before leaning down at his trunk. He reached inside of it and produced a silver box, golden snakes lining the key hole as if to protect it. He waved his hand and it immediately opened for him, revealing many vials of potions and herbs. He walked back toward Adawna and searched through his potions, finding a dull yellow/golden colored one and pulling the cork out, opening her mouth and pouring the contents inside.

"Swallow it, Adawna."

She did as he asked and swallowed it, though it hurt her immensely. Harry grabbed her wand and scanned her body for any serious injuries. Coming up clean except for a broken nose that would easily heal, he sighed in relief. She'd be fine in the morning thanks to the potion.

He looked down at Adawna who was breathing raggedly, her eyes closed. Her robes were filthy and her face covered in blood and dirt. He knew a scourgify would only cause her more pain so he summoned a wet rag. He sat next to her and wiped her face clean of the filth. He had no idea what he was doing. He'd only just killed twenty-seven people and here he was playing doctor for a half-blood. He hated himself for being so disgustingly weak. He hated it.

"Harry…"

Harry made the rag disappear as he looked down at Adawna, still not having had removed his mask. He saw the fear in her eyes as she looked at him, her strength already returning to her thanks to the potion.

"You murdered the little girl…"

Harry looked at Adawna expressionless. He didn't have anything to say to that. She needed to figure it out on her own.

"All those people… helpless, innocent people…"

Harry merely watched as Adawna stared into his eyes through his mask.

"Harry…you killed them all…"

Harry pulled his mask from his face, looking at Adawna carefully. He was curious as to what she would do. There was no fear in her eyes, nor tears. She was expressionless. He knew she must have been thinking hard on it.

"You're a _murderer."_

Harry nodded. He was. He was a cold-blooded killer. He was merciless & unremorseful.

Adawna didn't say anything for a few minutes as she stared at him.

"Is this how it always it?"

Harry nodded again. It was. He went on raids nightly or trained. He was trained in the art of dark magic and murder. And now Adawna finally realized that.

She turned over on her side, her face scrunching in pain as she did so. She looked away from Harry and let tears slowly slide down her cheeks. She was in unbearable pain still.

"It hurts. It hurts so much."

She choked out. She didn't mean just the physical pain. She meant the emotional too. She'd seen twenty-seven people murdered before her own eyes. By her _best friend. _She was hurt immensely.

"I know it does, doll."

Adawna choked on a sob as he spoke, using his nickname for her. She felt his arms around her as he lay next to her on the bed. It wasn't like Harry to do this, but she wasn't going to think on it. She was hurting so bad right now. And she needed him.

She curled into his arms like a child, sobs wracking her body. It only made her cry harder as the pain intensified. She closed her eyes, trying to sleep as she sobs continually wracked her body. She tried futilely.

"You shouldn't have followed me." Harry said softly in her ear.

Adawna choked on a sob as she knew he was right. She shouldn't of. She should've gone back into the castle as he had said. She really should've. She should've skipped all this pain.

"I'm sorry." She choked out, cuddling into him. She knew he must be uncomfortable with it. To see him merciless kill people like that? She knew he wasn't as softhearted as he pretended with her sometimes. She knew he was just as cold as his eyes had been earlier.

"Sleep."

Harry tightened his grip around Adawna as she followed his request, the sobs slowly leaving her body as she drifted to sleep in the Dark Prince's arms.

"Harry, you up?"

* * *

Harry groaned at the sound of Draco Malfoy's voice. He slipped out of his bed, grasping his wand from underneath his pillow and casting a quick spell to change his clothes into his uniform as well as cleaning him up.

"What, Draco?" Harry asked, opening his eyes finally. Today was going to be a long day. He could already tell.

"Nothing, nothing...just curious as to why my ex-girlfriend is in your bed."

Harry's eyes widened a bit as he looked down at his bed. Adawna was soundly sleeping, her hair covering her face. She was breathing regularly finally. Harry looked up at Draco who had honest curiosity on his face.

"If you wanted to bed her-"

Harry cut Draco off with a glare and reached into his trunk for another vial of the potion he'd given Adawna last night.

"She was attacked."

Harry stated simply. Draco knew him better than to assume he was sleeping with her. No one spent the night in Harry's bed – not even Harry most of the time. Draco was a smart boy, so why was he being so ignorant at the moment?

Harry leant by Adawna, shaking her shoulder softly.

"Adawna."

Harry said, watching as her eyes opened. Her eyes were red rimmed and puffy due to all the crying from yesterday. He was awaiting her to scream at him, to call him a killer, to be terrified of him. But she wasn't. She just opened her mouth and allowed Harry to pour the potion in. She swallowed it and winced at the taste. She groaned and stretched her limbs. Still sore, but manageable. She sat up and pushed the hair out of her eyes, looking around the room – _Harry's _room.

She set eyes on Draco who was watching her with a blank expression. _Holy shit. I slept with Harry._ Adawna thought, looking at the two boys. Memories from last night came back to her, tears no longer threatening to spill. She'd decided before she drifted off to sleep that nothing would change between her and Harry. He'd been doing this since before she'd even met him. Why would he be any different now that she knew both sides of him? He was still her best friend.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked, looking at her with a blank expression on his face. He'd shown zero emotion since he'd rescued her last night. And she hated it.

"Much better, thanks." She said, glancing toward Draco who was still staring at her. He seemed to get the hint as he nodded at Harry before leaving the dorm, heading toward the Great Hall for breakfast.

Adawna looked at Harry before standing up, stretching a bit. She stood awkwardly in front of him, looking at his bleak facial expression. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his chest. She didn't care if he pushed her away, she just wanted him to know that she loved him.

"Thank-you." She murmured, looking up at his face before heading out of his dorm.

* * *

Harry soon left for the Great Hall, caught in the flow of the other Slytherin students. Most of the younger students had long since left, still astonished about everything at Hogwarts. Harry found it amusing. Most 6th and 7th years were late rises, priding themselves with at least 10 minutes extra sleep then most others, even if it meant missing breakfast.

Harry entered the Great Hall 5 minutes prior, looking up to check the weather. The sky was a soft blue, steadily growing brighter throughout the morning. Bright white, fluffy clouds floated across the sky, obscuring the sun from sight, causing pale sun rays to float through the hall. Harry then noticed the Great Hall full of chatter. _Why the hell are they all so happy? _Harryasked himself. He took his normal spot at the Slytherin table, Draco on one side as Blaise sat on the other. Instead of Daphne sitting across from him, her usual seat was occupied by Theo Nott. Harry looked down the table to notice Daphne sitting in the second-to-last seat, playing with her food. She looked fatigued and her eyes were rimmed red as if she had been crying. He felt indifferent toward her emotions.

Harry piled his plate with bacon and eggs as he heard the recognizable sound of the owl post being delivered. Harry never got letters because he saw his father nearly every day. Who else would write? For that reason alone, Harry continued his breakfast not caring to look up. The hall instantly quieted down. Curiosity getting the better, Harry raised his head, looking around the Hall.

Chatter had died down, as did most of the sounds period. The students who received the Daily Prophet seemed to be reading intently, sharing with their friends who did not have a subscription. Curiously, Harry leant over to a fourth year that sat diagonal from him. He wasn't sure _why _he was sitting there, but he had a daily prophet, so props to him. Harry yanked it out of his hands, not noticing the fearful look the kid shot him.

Harry's eyes widened at the title of the article:

* * *

**Hogsmeade Up In Flames – and a New Head Death Eater?**

_Last night, the entire village of Hogsmeade was set to flames, unable to be put out by Ministry Curse Breakers. There were 0 survivors of the fire – which was said to have been work by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's own followers._

_The attack seemed to be held by a large ranking of Death Eaters. Amongst the attack, the Dark sides own inner circle. But the shocking news was a new addition: A young man clad in all black and flaming red mask. The usual attire of Death Eaters are half white masks and black robes. This man was dressed differently, and seemed to control the other men. We've heard of the mysterious red-masked villain, but we'd never thought we'd see him._

_Does the Dark Lord have a new second-in-command ?If so, who is this mystery man? And why does he appear so young?_

_Thanks to a shop's cameras, we have photographic evidence of this mysterious man. _

_If you have any idea on who this man could be, contact…_

* * *

Harry quit reading that part of the article and stared at the picture. It was of him, facing the bowing Death Eaters and then turning sharply, stopping there. Harry thanked all his Gods Adawna hadn't been caught in a picture. He'd surely be found out then.

Harry looked up at a shocked Draco and worried looking Blaise before turning to the Gryffindor table, catching Adawna's worried glance. She warned him not to go. She did. Oh, he would most definitely face his father's wrath later on tonight..

The hall instantly got back to it's insane chatter as Harry stood, walking out of the hall without a second glance backward.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I needed to point out that Adawna will play a major point in this story. If you don't like OCs, then you can stop reading. She is the only person able to truly bring out Harry's good side, which is why she is needed. Also, being a Potter (Secret brother and sister, eh) she'll play a bigger part later on. I'd like to point out that _no_ they aren't dating or secretly in love with one another. If you have a problem with incest at all though, I suggest you don't continue reading. It could always change. **This chapter has _not _been beta'd.**

**Reviews are my cocaine – be my drug dealer? (:**


	5. Seek & Destroy

**Chapter Five: **_Seek & Destroy_

* * *

His teeth felt like they were near the point of crumbling – of caving in on themselves and turning to dust. He was gritting and grinding his teeth that hard. He had to keep the screams in somehow. He couldn't show weakness and he knew it. It would only be worse for him if he were to show how bad he hurt. How bad he hurt to where the cruciatus made him want to crawl into the fetal position and cry. How _bad _it hurt to cause him to want to cry out in complete agony. But he didn't. He lay on the stone ground, thrashing in agony. Thrashing in complete and indignant pain – but silent. He was completely silent. He'd been silent for the past six minutes. He hadn't made a sound. When the curse was finally lifted, he still didn't make a sound. He pulled himself into a sitting position, trying to control his breathing. He pushed all the pain from his face – he willed the tears to stop following involuntarily from his eyes. They did. They stopped.

Standing with a mental groan, Harry wiped the tears from his face as his blank mask of no emotion watched his father with controlled rage. It was rare for Harry to be punished by his own father – to be punished by Lord Voldemort. But, of course, when one angered Lord Voldemort as much as Harry had – they surely would be cursed. They would be punished accordingly. Harry accepted this.

Harry stared into the dark eyes of his father, the eyes not so unlike his own. Their eyes shared the same darkness – the same rage, same hatred of many things. They each had their own demons and their demons showed – their demons swam through their eyes. The burning hatred shone brightly in their eyes.

Harry watched his father, his blank mask of no emotion on his face. He watched as his father lazily stood from his throne – if it needed a proper name, that is – and stalked toward his heir, his only son. Nagini lay curled around her master's chair, her tongue flickering outward to taste the air. She could taste fear – but not here. For Harry Marvolo Riddle was not afraid of Lord Voldemort. He hadn't been in a long time.

"Carless," the elder Riddle hissed out as he stood within a foot of the younger boy. "Careless is what you are."

Harry stared back at his father with defiance trying its hardest to show in his eyes. He knew that if he did, though, he'd be subjected to another round of the cruciatus. So with a great deal of willpower, he kept his face and eyes free of all and any emotion. Instead of emotion, Harry bowed his head in a silent show of submission.

Lord Voldemort stood in front of his sole heir, his dark eyes boring into the top of his head. He was submissive – that was good. But he'd messed up – he'd messed up royally. Lord Voldemort did not stand for such impotence.

Not caring to see him any longer, Lord Voldemort stalked back to his throne with a dismiss of "Don't let it happen again" and the large doors opening with a flick of his wand. Lord Voldemort had quite a lot to think of and his son's enfeebled mistake was only adding extra pressure to his mind.

With an all but silent 'pop', Harry reappeared in the Forbidden Forest. He stalked through the underbrush making no sound. His face was void of all emotion. His hood stayed atop his head, his face basked in the shadows. He seemed to blend in with the darkness around him.

Harry stalked across the grounds of Hogwarts until he came upon the Owlery. He had no intention of going back to his own dorm, not now anyways. He didn't think he'd be attending classes tomorrow. Not after this. How could he have left this happen? How could he have been so _careless? _

"_Carless," _his father had said. _"Careless is what you are."_

He was right too. Harry had been unbelievably careless. He needed to separate himself from Adawna. He needed to avoid her for awhile. It wouldn't do for him to forget his reasons for being here, after all. He had a mission and he would focus on that.

Dropping down onto a step of the Owlery, Harry looked out across the grounds. He had a lot of planning to do. He clearly wasn't sleeping at all.

* * *

"Dumbledore, what does this mean?"

"Who is he?"

"Why have we never seen him?"

"What do we _do?_"

"Silence!" the elderly man finally announced, his booming voice silencing the room of adults, young adults, and barely legal teens. He'd listened to their ramblings and questions for five minutes and decided it was time to answer some of them. He didn't know what else there was to do.

"Dumbledore-"

"James, please," the Hogwarts Headmaster silenced the raven-haired, glasses-clad man with a hand as he resumed looking over his audience. They hadn't had an Order meeting in nearly a month. But now – with this newly appeared Death Eater – Albus Dumbledore had decided upon calling a meeting. It was about time.

"I will not lie to you," the man began, his normally twinkling blue eyes passive, "I will not pretend to know who this man is or how we have missed him. I will not try to pretend I have an idea who he is – because I do not. I have yet to see a single man of Tom's ranks appear without their signature mask save for Lucius Malfoy or Bellatrix Lestrange. I am not sure what this means and I'm willing to hear any of your ideas, as I'm sure we all are."

"Why does he look so young?" a redheaded woman asked from the seat next to Lily Potter. Dumbledore's gaze connected with hers and he nodded absentmindedly as he answered,

"I believe it is because he _is _young, Molly," the Headmaster began. "We've known that Tom is recruiting seventh years as well as freshly graduated students. It is not hard to believe that this man – this _boy _– was swayed by his influences. It is not uncommon for it to happen."

"Why have we just _now _seen him, Albus?" James – the man whom had spoken earlier – asked the grey-bearded man with a frown. From what he could recall about the report and his own reports for he had arrived at the scene as Head Auror, the man had caused majority of the deaths. He'd cast dark spells left and right, caused an untamable fire, and the mark – it wasn't the Dark Mark. It was different, it was _red. _

"I am unsure of the answer to that question, James," the elderly man frowned. He clearly did not like knowing the answer to a question. "But, from what I have gathered, this is not his first raid."

"The mark," a shaggy haired man sat next to James spoke up, his wand idly twirling through his fingers. "I've seen it before. A few years ago, actually. And a few times after that. It's different. It's not green like it normally is – it was red. The color of the man's mask. Perhaps he's not so young after all? Maybe it's his own signature mark?"

"That is the question though, isn't it, Sirius?" Dumbledore began as the crowd of witches and wizards looked at him curiously. "Who is this man and how much is he worth to Lord Voldemort? If he has his own mark, if he has his own mask, he must be of some importance. If we could, say, capture him, how much would Tom be willing to give for his return?"

The group of magical folk suddenly shuffled. Capture the potentially deadly man? He'd destroyed all of Hogsmeade – how would they capture him? It just wasn't… believable – surreal, even.

"What are you saying, old man?" the man next to James – Sirius – asked again as he stood up from his chair. The excitement of the hunt – the chase – was already filling him. He hadn't had a true mission in so long. He was nearly drooling with excitement.

"Sirius, my dear boy," the man began slowly, the twinkle still out of his seemingly hard eyes, "I believe we should capture this man. Bring him in – restrain him at Headquarters if needed. I want this man caught – I want to know who he is and his worth to Voldemort. This man, I believe, may be our key to winning the war." If Dumbledore were also correct about his hunch, it would also be the key to Lily and James Potter's happiness. He left that part out, of course, as the group of witches and wizards suddenly began planning out multiple scenarios and ways to capture the masked man.

_I hope I'm not wrong about this, _Dumbledore thought as he looked around the group. They deserved happiness and it was about time they got it. And they would get it, for Albus Dumbledore had a feeling who the masked man was. And he would be captured. Tom Riddle would lose once again. All would be well.

_Merlin, I hope I'm correct about this. Otherwise, this is a suicide mission, _Dumbledore thought as he looked around the group once again. All he could now was wait – wait until the masked man was captured and Dumbledore would gain all the answers. All he had to do was _wait. _

* * *

**Author's Note: **The title of this chapter is from the song of the same name by the band _Metallica. _

I'm sorry for the late update! I've been busy with life, but now that it's summer and I'm back from my month long trip, I'll try my hardest to write and at least finish one of my stories. I'm not too proud of this chapter, but we'll see.

_This chapter was not beta'd nor checked for grammar/spelling. _

**Reviews are my cocaine – be my drug dealer? (:**


End file.
